shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raya
"If you go and fight an enemy while you're sad and crying, then you're as good as dead. But, if you fight an enemy when you smile and laugh, then i can guarantee on my life that, even if it is an Admiral, you will prevail victorious and not because you defeated your enemy, but because your enemy couldn't break the happiness within your soul. So, go ahead and just smile and laugh" : — ''Raya '''Raya '(ラヤ) is the Shipwright of the SOF Pirates. He began off as a normal homeless man but with immense potential above an average human. He is easily described as weird, strong, friendly and somehow even intelligent man despite him not apearing that way. Raya has earned the epithet 'The Inhuman '(冷酷な, Reikokuna) because of his skills, as mentioned before, surpassing those of any Human being that he can hardly be believed of being one himself. Appearance Raya is an average height young man with red eyes, long messy black hair that reaches to the back of his neck, stubble around his chin, cheeks and under his nose. He wears a pink bandana with blue beading on it on his forehead. He is fairly muscular. Raya most known attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves, black pants with a brown belt tied around his waist, a brown duster that has visible torn parts that were stitched back together and black shoes. Raya's most known facial features are his messy hair, carefree smile that is never seen off his face and a cigar that he smokes. Raya's left isn't his true arm as he once lost his arm in a fight against a powerful enemy that his identity remains unknown. Raya got a new arm back that resembles his original left arm which was given to him by none other than Trafalgar Law, though the reason why Law helped him remains unknown. Personality Raya is depicated as a strange individual among others as he, no matter what situation he is in, is always seen smiling with his trademark carefree smile as he would say that if he didn't smile than he won't have any will to fight or be around people meaning that he prefers to be happy than sad. He believes that if you just "smile and laugh" then the will, hope and determination of said person would come back to him and nothing will stand in his way. He is a strong willed man who would stand up infront of any possible situation and face any danger without any hesitation or feeling of fear. Raya is also very friendly to others as he would help those who need or won't admit that they need help in any way he can be it they want it or not. A strange thing about Raya is that he capable of telling nearly anything about a person with only a few moments of knowing said person, which most people find annoying, how he is capable of doing so isn't very clear though he states that he can tell anything about a person by simply waiting, listening and then knowing which no one but him understands. Raya is extremely laid back, easy going and carefree to the degree that he outmatches Kizaru's own laid back, easy going and carefree personality. That is proven many times as how he simply relaxes at wherever he can, even if he is attacked or threatened he would stay relaxed with his head laying on the ground sleeping soundly. Despite all that, Raya is an incredible gentlemen towards women as somehow even romantic without noticing it himself as he would comment on a woman's beauty, voice or personality once meeting a woman. He wouldn't dare to harm or let a woman be harmed even if the woman is a Marine or an enemy Pirate, Raya might defend himself against said woman but will not harm or make harm be caused to her as he would protect any woman even if it means inflicting damage on himself. Raya seemed to like animals alot, mainly dogs, treating any known animal as a pet (Unless of course the animal tries to eat Raya instead) but would let the animal go later saying he can't handle having a pet tagging alone with him. Raya has a strange habit that is works as a replacement for blushing, nosebleeding or any other kind of reaction towards a beautiful woman which whenever he sees a woman he finds beautiful, instead of blushing, he would simply faint falling on his face at the ground but waking up seconds later and compliments the woman. He is also shows for being very generous and modest admitting that he won't do good if he was a First Mate or Captain because of his too relaxed self, and he also, despite not being one anymore, calls himself "A homeless bum" showing that he is still used to being homeless and taking care of himself same as how he did ever since he was homeless which was at the age of 13. Abilities and Powers "Even if my arm isn't where in its place, even if my sight is gone, even if i don't know what the hell is going on, i won't stop smiling when i fight because if you fight unhappy then your soul is only filled with hatred and you are weak, but if you fight happy then your soul is filled with hope and hope is one of the strongest things to make you stronger and help you win and do the impossible" ::::::: — Raya Swordmanship Despite not apearing much like a swordsman, Raya is an exceptional swordsman mostly for defending himself using any kind of sword be it a knife or a katana, Raya can fight off as many enemies as he can even when the weapon breaks he can still use it as if nothing changed. Also, Raya can defend himself from large weapons with a mere knife and even with a knife's broken blade he is still capable of stopping a melee weapon with it. Raya has shown his capability of cutting through solid steel with ease without even needing to exert himself. Spear Skills Raya's most used weapon is a pair of two spears which he can fight with them equ ally and overwhelm even the greatest fighters with his quick movements and unpredictable attacks. Even with a single spear, Raya is capable of holding his own against as many enemies as he can. Raya's overwhelming skills with a spear has made him fearful to both Marines and Pirates. Just like his swordsmanship skills, Raya is capable of slicing steel using his spears with ease. Hand to Hand Combat When it comes down to close combat, Raya can be considered one of the most dangerous and formidable opponents that anyone may come across as he is capable of defeating a Pacifista bare handed with his raw strength alone. Raya has shown having a unique but strange kind of fighting style which involves him standing on guard with one arm being left hanging without moving, meaning he focuses his moves on one arm only. Raya claims that if he focuses a hit on only one arm and leave one hand hanging without any movements than the strength of the other arm will increase tremendously which is proved by how a simple punch was able of causing a Pacifista to break down in pieces. It also apears to work well with surprise attacks because when the enemy won't expect it, Raya would use his left out arm to attack his enemy when they least expect it. That shows Raya's capability of fighting with only one hand, holding his own even against enemies whom are larger than him. Physical Strength Raya's most outstanding ability is his own raw strength with far surpasses that of a human as he is capable of easily breaking down a wall with a simple punch or lift things that would usually apear impossible for a person to lift bare handed. When Raya throws a rock or anything else, if it isn't durable enough it would break to small pieces from the immense speed gained from when Raya throws it, if the object is durable enough than it would result in a fatal blow to an enemy. Agility Raya also possess amazing speed, agility, reflexes and stamina. He is able to jump so high he can reach half a building with just one leep which breaks the ground he stands on, he has also shown being capable of dodging several attacks effortlessely and quickly giving a surprise attack. Raya's speed may not be his best point but it is still incredible for his raw speed alone as he is able of running so fast he can run on a wall unless he stops middle way. Raya has also shown himself having great acrobatic skills as well as in parkour proven by his skills in parkour in a city as Raya calls a city his "playground" showing excesive skill. Raya is also a quick thinker as he is able of quickly able of thinking of a solution for a problem and what are the wrong and right things to do to escape said problem. Endurance & Durability Raya possesses endurance that are considered inhuman among others which is proven by that he lost his entire left arm but continued on fighting. He can also endure several other extreme damages that he had once in his life which include being stabbed, shot and blown up but was capable of surviving these kinds of situations. He also apears to be very hard to scratch as his durability is so great that even a stright hit from a Pacifista's laser hardly got him any bleeding or scratches. Even as a child his durability was great enduring being hit by a rocks thrown at him without bleeding or having any scratches as some people didn't like him much and threw rocks at him constantly that had absolutely no affect on him. Intelligence Raya has proven himself being much more intelligent than he apears, the main proof for that is how he planned his fight against Kenzoku Odin where he asked about the island's history where he found out about the weapons hidden under the very ground by concrete which allowed him to pull out a weapon and use it to fight Odin, which also shows his great strategising skills. Haki It's unknown if Raya has any kind of use with Haki, though he has shown being capable of using Busoshoku Haki as he sometimes uses it to increase his durability when needed as well as send powerful air pressures by hardening his fist. He is also suspected of being capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki because of how he is capable of knowing nearly everything about a person within a few minutes, yet Raya claims that it is his raw intelligence alone. Psychological Skills Even though he is the Shipwright of the crew, Raya also has some psychological skills with people that seem to have some problems as he would show time to listen to the problems of people and help them afterwards. Raya is a said to be a great listener who takes time listening to people even if its for hours or even days. Raya is able of helping people sort out their problems in several different ways which he does quite often. Trivia *Raya's apearance is based on Zenjuuro Saotome from Beelzebub. *Raya's theme song is Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M. Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Human Category:SOF Pirates Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Shipwright